Got a Little Bite With That Bark?
by angiesvoice
Summary: Sequel to Biting and Barking. Supernatural themes. Occasional smut. Reader driven story.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to the new installment of the Biting and Barking series. When we last left our supernatural babes, Jane and Maura finally came out to each other about their supernatural identities. As you may know, vampires and werewolves despise each other. There was a war many years ago and many people died. Their union is a conflict of interest and they are summoned by their higher powers. While being escorted by their friends Lynx and Adele, Jane devises a plan to escape custody and run from the supernatural authorities. Did their plan work? Reading Biting and Barking and the author's note at the end. Enjoy!

* * *

It was not unusual to find Michael Davis, a young and ambitious medical student, at the bar on a Friday night. It seemed like a good place to pick up women. The beautiful, goddess-like creatures that fell in his bed each night only served to sate the pain he felt over the abrupt of his first marriage. When his wife of a year handed him the divorce papers, he was more than shocked. Things seemed like they were going well. Sharon seemed happy, but apparently, that was not the case. As it always was in the movies, there was someone else. To this chagrin, it was another woman; a co-worker. It pained him to see the woman who he thought was the love of his life with another woman. He was not homophobic. His best friend growing up came out to them when they finished high school and he accepted, knowing that he was still the same person he'd known for so long. But, he never expected Addison to be competition for him. Little did he know, she was putting the moves on his wife whenever she wasn't making his life a living hell at work. As sad as he was, life was a bitch and not one he wanted in his bed each night. Each one-night stand buried his pain deeper and he intended to keep it that way.

Michael was a relatively attractive man. His body was toned from years of college and high school sports. His shaggy, blonde hair was cut and combed. He had a 400 watt smile that could send panties to the floor. Finding women to fuck senseless was not hard.

"Hey, check out the blonde at the bar." The sound of his friend's voice stole him from his thoughts. He turned to the bar and spotted the woman his friend was talking about. To say she was hot would be an insult. The blonde woman was beyond beautiful. His hungry eyes trailed over the curves of her body, imagining her writhing under his manly body. She made eye contact and the seductive smile that grazed her lips told him she was on the same brain wave as him. She finished her drink and sauntered out the bar like she was walking down a Paris runway. "Man, you need to hit that, like now."

"Don't worry, I plan to." He grabbed his coat and followed the mysterious woman out of the bar and onto the dark street. He saw her turn into an alley and called out, "Hey, wait up."

The dark passageway gave him goose bumps. Suddenly, following her didn't seem like such a good idea. A rush of cold air passed over his arms even though it was a warm, summer's night. When he turned to leave, a dark presence appeared over his shoulder.

"Leaving so soon," The silky voice purred. He turned to face her but found himself alone again.

"What the hell?" He spun on his heel to run before shit got to serious but collided into a petite body. He looked down at the beautiful blonde. She licked her lips hungrily. Like he was a thanksgiving ham waiting to be devoured. What kind of game was this chick playing? She grabbed hold of his collar and threw him into a nearby before covering his body with her own. Michael didn't know what was happening but it was hot. He could feel his pants tighten as she trailed her lips down his neck. She grabbed his hair and increased her access to his neck. He moaned at the feel of her hot tongue on his skin. Before he knew what was happening, she bit down on his flesh, breaking thick flesh.

Maura sighed at the salty taste. This man was a college student. His blood was saturated with alcohol, salty foods, and prescription painkillers. The taste was unpleasant but it would have to make due. She was alone and any blood was good blood. She only took enough to make him lightheaded. She finished and licked the wound clean. She would have to change her hunting ground. The cops, and anyone else after her, would make the connection between the night attacks and this area soon, if they were smart enough.

She adjusted her dress, smoothing out non-existent wrinkles, before stepping onto the street. Someone would find her night's meal soon. She looked up at the stars and wondered if Jane was looking at them as well. The unknown sent shivers down her spine.

After the night they tried escaped, she waited for hours. One hour turned to two and two turned to three and after 5, she began to lose hope. The sun was rising soon and while light did not affect her as a night walker anymore, she would rather avoid it anyway. She climbed down from the tree that provided her minimal shade and looked around. The rays of the sun peaked over the horizon and illuminated the forest. For miles, she saw nothing but tree. She did not hear anything or anyone. The burning in her throat and the churning of her gut worried her. She would need blood soon. Maura walked until she found civilization. She didn't have her ID or her credit cards.

She quickly realized that their plan was poorly thought out. They had nothing but the clothes on their back. She still had Jane's clothes. She held them tight and walked to the nearest coffee shop. She made use of her feminine wiles and charmed the wallet off a young barista. She bought a cup of coffee and left without looking back. She did the same thing with several business men before having enough money to rent a hotel and buy clothes.

That was a week ago. Each night that she went out in search of food, she looked for her lover. Each dark haired beauty that passed on the street stirred the endless pot of hope inside of her. One day, she would find Jane. She promised herself that.

Tonight was no different than the others. As she left the alley, a head of dark, curly hair turned the corner. Surged by the endgame of her goal, she rushed in her heels down the street. She watched as the figure turned down another corner. Maura ran as fast as her legs could carry her.

"Jane!" She turned the corner again and screamed at the top of her lungs. "Jane!"

* * *

A/N:

This story is going to be reader/reviewer driven. You have the option of sending requests or choosing one of the two prompts at the end of each chapter. The winning prompt (which will need at least 10 votes) will be used in the next chapter.

Chapter 1 prompt:

1. The mysterious woman is Jane and the two lovers are reunited in glorious smut

2. The mystery woman is not Jane but is supernatural and can lead Maura to Jane and help them leave the country.


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome back! Not much to say that the moment. As heads up, expect updates once a week. I like to give everyone who wants to vote a chance to. This week, the voters of** OPTION 1,** Maura finding Jane and them getting it on, have won. But all great things some at a price. Check the end of this chapter for the new options. Enjoy.

* * *

For a moment, Maura thought that she was once again mistaken and the dark haired woman was not her lost lover. But, as she inched closer to the figure, Jane's frightened face came into view. Blood dripped down the side of her face and there was a huge gash on the side of her face. She was stark naked, revealing more injuries to her body.

"Jane, sweetie, what happen?" Maura asked, her voice laced with concern. She reached for the tall woman and she jumped back.

"Who are you? Where am I?" Jane asked, wrapping her arms around her body as the cool night air hit her bare body. The mysterious blonde woman approached her again. She did not seem to pose a threat to Jane. She felt calmed by the other woman's presence, but she didn't know why. Did she know her? She called her 'Jane.' Was that her name? What happened to her? Why couldn't she remember anything? Why was she bleeding?

"Your name is Jane Rizzoli. You are a detective for homicide division of the Boston Police Department. You have two brothers named Frankie and Tommy. You partners are Detective Frost and Sergeant Detective Korsack. My name is Maura Isles. I am the Chief Medical Examiner for the Commonwealth of Massachusetts and your girlfriend. What is the last thing you remember?" Jane looked at her, trying to remember deep hazel eyes that held a story of pain and regret. They stared up at her with hope. Their fingers touched and a new memory flashed before her eyes.

_She went in and out of consciousness. The searing pain in her abdomen fought her like a skilled boxer during a match. Like she'd taken one too many hits to every part of her. Tears rolled down her blooded face as she fell on to the pavement below her. The shot that could potentially take the one life she was given rang out in her ears, reminding her of the mistake she'd just made._

_ Maura's angelic face appeared above her weakening body. The honey blonde was anything but peaceful. She yelled her name and pressed her hands into Jane's stomach in an attempt to stop the river of blood flowing from her body._

_ "Jane, you stay with me, damn it." From the corner of her eye, she saw a dark skinned man hand her his jacket. Maura bunched the material and replaced her hands with it._

_ "Frankie," Jane managed to whisper through the burning of her throat._

_ "He's fine. You saved both of us. You're a hero, Jane. Don't give up on me now." Maura assured her, brushing a strand of unruly hair from her sweat drenched face as the paramedic took over. "Jane Rizzoli, if you die, I will bring you back and kill you myself. Do you understand?"_

_ "I got you, Mau-" Then, she blacked out._

The memory ended after that. Taken aback by the sudden rush, Jane collapsed as Maura wrapped her jacket around her shivering body.

"Let's get back to the hotel." Together, they struggled back to the hotel, thankfully, not meeting any insomniacs on the way. Maura opted to use the backdoor of the establishment to limited the chances of anyone seeing her almost carrying the naked and beaten woman back to her room. Once in the room, she turned the heat on and sat Jane on edge of the tub before calling downstairs for medical supplies. The young bellhop seemed confused by the request but only cared about the substantial tip he received for his service during the late hour.

Maura quickly went to work, cleaning and bandaging the wounds on her lover's body. There were several deep gashes along Jane's back, which appeared to be claw marks (but she would be guessing without more evidence), that needed stitches. She diligently repaired the injuries in silence, both women in deep thought. Maura did not want to imagine what caused the injuries Jane had. She could have been caught during their escape. They could have caged her and tortured her mind, body, and soul. Was she then released with no memory of who she was?

Jane was still trying to piece together the last hour of her life, which seemed to be the only thing she could remember. She did not know how she ended up on the street a night, naked as the day she was born. The only thing in her memories was the vague one from earlier and everything right before and after the mysterious blonde woman found her. She claimed to be Jane's girlfriend. Was she? How could Jane be sure? Based on everything she'd seen, Maura was far out of her league. The woman's beauty was astounding. The way her blonde locks fell across her face, the look of deep concentration as she examined Jane's body, and the way her chest rose as she inhaled and exhaled. She gave off an almost angelic air. If what she told Jane was true, she was just a simple Boston cop. But, she piqued Jane's curiosity. Her eyes moved rapidly, as if the gears in her brain were turning at 100 mph. She mouth sprouted facts about things Jane did not understand. She was tender and sweet and obviously cared a great deal for the dark haired woman. Even if Jane couldn't remember their history, she was willing to make new memories.

She gazed up at the woman as she stitched a cut just above her brow. Her tongue stuck out lightly as she leaned in to examine her handiwork. She habitually pressed a tender kiss to Jane's forehead. Realizing that this might make the dark haired woman uncomfortable, she pulled back, but was stopped by Jane's hands on the side of her face. She sat holding Maura's face as another memory came back to her.

_Jane and Maura sat side-by-side on Jane's couch. The air between them was tense, as if something life-altering had just been said. In fact, it was Maura who'd thrown the ball in Jane's court. Having admitted her feelings for the detective, she patiently waited for a response. Jane felt all her walls collapse at her best friend's words. She'd prayed for these words to come and the moment they came, she literally stopped breathing. The tightness in her chest increased and she let out a strangled breath._

_ Seeing her friend's reluctance, Maura stood and gathered her things. It was obvious that Jane did not return her feeling of love, yet. This type of love went beyond that of friends. This was the love that people searched for their entire lives and that most never find. So many people just settle for the next best and having had the best her entire life, Maura decided she would not settle for her second choice. She would fight for Jane. She spent over a century searching for love and nothing would stop her. She would give Jane time, but she was far from giving up on true love._

_ Her hand was wrapped around the door knob when she felt a strong presence looming over her. Jane's lean shadow embraced her own against the wall._

_ "Where are you going?" Jane's husky voice asked her._

_ "You've made it clear that you do not return my feelings, yet."_

_ "What do you mean by 'yet,' Maura?"_

_ "I've spent too many a night alone. I looked around the world for love and I couldn't find it. I walk into BPD and there you are, in all of your Jane Rizzoli glory and I knew you were it. You are my one and only love, Jane Rizzoli. I found you and I never plan to let you go. You might not see it, but the extent of my feelings cannot be one-sided. It would be too cruel of fate to make it so."_

_ "Who said it was one-sided now, Doctor Isles? Now, I see why you don't guess. You suck at it." Maura's mind was still on Jane's first question. She turned around in her 5 inch heels and starred Jane in the face. Her expression asked the question she was too much of a coward to ask._

_ Jane brought her hands to either side of her face and leaned in, looking into hazel eyes for conformation. Ignoring the confusion of Maura's face, she pulled glossy lips to her own. _

In the present, Jane did the same thing again. Like their first kiss, this one sent bolts of lightning through their bodies. Maura dropped the bandage in her hand and wrapped her arms around Jane's neck. She moaned deep in her throat as Jane's grabbed her ass and stood. Standing on her toes, Maura closed the small gap between their bodies and smiled as she then had the brunette's arms locked around her waist as their lips met in a gentle kiss, but soon Maura was more forceful, trying to push her tongue into the detective's mouth until she was finally granted access to explore it as if it was the first time they kissed, almost at a frantic pace that came to an end because neither of them truly realized Jane was backed against the wall until the Italian grunted. Maura was about to apologize but she found she couldn't as the younger woman had just crashed her lips against her own, kissing her with the same force as she had done before leaving her almost breathless and lightheaded at the sensation which made her grin.

Maura got started on the column of Jane's neck, long and slow flicks of her tongue as if preparing the area to sink her teeth. The pheromones coming from Jane's body were off the chart. Maura was more turned on than she could ever remember. Their new first time, just before Adele and Lynx showed up, was loving and tender. Love bites were exchanged. This, this was feral and primal. She needed Jane. She wanted to taste the sweet nectar that was her lover's life force. She let her sharpened fangs drop down and bit into the juicy vein in Jane's neck.

First, she was kissing Maura like a horny teenager. Then, Maura was pressing her against the wall, prepared to take her right there. Her tongue and lips trailed down her neck. She expected her to continue down her collar bone but she was startled by the sharp pain in her neck. The euphoria that filled her body was pleasing but she did not know what was happening. She was scared. She pushed Maura off of her body. The skin on her neck tore at the force of her push by an unknown weapon. She looked at the woman with frightened eyes that found two sharp fangs hanging from the roof of her mouth.

"What the hell are you?"

* * *

This week's story options:

1. Jane leaves and is taken by a local wolf pack/vampire coven. Maura must infiltrate and save her lover.

2. Maura stops Jane from leaving and explains both of their conditions but Jane is apprehensive of her. While out, the come across a local wolf pack/vampire coven. TBD if the pack/coven is trustworthy.

Always feel free to message me if you have any comments for concerns. If you have an idea for next week's options, hit me up.


	3. Author's Note

Okay. I know everyone following this story hates me right now. And I don't blame you.

But don't give up on my yet.

I have been experiencing a serious bout of writer's block. Voters of option won for this chapter, but I am having trouble writing right now. This story is becoming more complex than anything I've ever written. But that does not mean I am going to quit. I care about my writing and my readers too much to do that.

My friend who is a writer is going to help me out this week. If her help produces anything worthy of being posted, expect something soon.

Thanks you for your patience and support. I love every single one of you. If you want updates, feel free to hit me up on tumblr on my fandom blog angiesvoice. I know I don't deserve your kindness right now and I will do anything to make up for being such a shitty person.

Bye everyone.

P.S.

Anyone following any of my other stories, you will be receiving a message similar to this today as well.


End file.
